Sakura in the Labyrinth
by cherrywolf666
Summary: Sakura is practicing for a play. What happens when she finds herself in the story?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura: 16

Sakura: 16

Syaoran: 21

Yukito: 1

Touya: 30

Kaho: 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter One: The rehearsal **

One foggy day, in the middle of a forest in Japan, There sat a young girl. She had long auburn hair that went passed her butt, emerald eyes that shine like stars, fair skin, 5'7 model skinny body, and a 38 bust area. The girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto. She was sitting the forest reading her script, and at the same time wearing a medieval times princess dress. The reason she is dress like this, is because her high school was putting on a play called the 'The Princess vs. The Labyrinth.' Sakura was chosen to play the lead in the play. Every now and then she would put her script down and speak every line she remembered. The only line she has a hard time remembering is where she tells the king, "You have no power over me!" As Sakura was reading the line over and over to herself, she heard a soft flapping over head. She looked up to see a small barn owl flying over her head. She thought to herself, 'Maybe he is lost or looking for a new home to live in.' Then the owl landed on a near by stone bench. Suddenly Sakura could hear thunder coming her way. She immediately grabbed her book and ran off for home. What she had not notice was that the owl was watching her every move.

As she got home, it started to rain really hard. She walked in really softly so her brother and his wife did not hear her come in. Every time she would come home late like this, she would be told off by her sister-in-law. Sometimes, it would be coming home late, waking the baby, getting the floors wet, waking the baby, ruining her beautiful costumes, waking the baby, not remembering to do her chores, and most of waking the baby. Allot of time it was about her spoiled nephew. Every time Sakura was gone, her would either sneak into her or destroy it. Some of her books would be ripped, her pictures of her fairy tale creatures were blown away from him turning on the fan by switching the dial thinking it is a toy, stealing her stuff animals, and coloring on her model photos. Every time Sakura would try to punish him, Quito would start to cry, and Sakura would be the one trouble. Tonight, her brother and his wife were going to fancy dinner party, and would not back until midnight or one in the morning. As Sakura started up the stairs very quietly, she could see Kaho putting on a beautiful midnight blue evening gown as for Touya, he was wearing a black and white tux. She just made to her bedroom door when she heard, "SAKURA, in here please." She hated having to go to her brother's room. For, she knew what was going to happen next. As she entered the room, Kahlo was sitting in front of the dressing table mirror at the same time giving Sakura a lecture on how to take care of Yukito while they were out.

After the lecture, Sakura went to her room to change her clothes. After she changed her clothes, she went to take of Yukito. Even though, Sakura had a hell of a time. First Yukito fought to eat his dinner, then he got her all wet from bath time, then he cried and fought her when it was bed time. After Sakura put him down for bed, she went to take a bath. As she was taking her bath, the owl from earlier was sitting on a branch of a cherry blossom tree just outside her bedroom window. After Sakura was done with her bath, she went to her closet to change into her pjs. She pulled out a long silkily lithe pink night gown. It was a very low v cut where it showed a lot of cleavage. As she climbed into bed, Sakura started to dream a place with a large castle and in front of the castle is giant maze. The maze built in different ways. The beginning was built with brick and stone, in the middle was nothing but columns, and last part of maze was nothing ivy. As soon as Sakura got to end of the maze, she would be greeted by the king. He is 6'4, has messy chocolate hair, and amber eyes. As Sakura dreamed of the world, what she didn't know was that owl outside her window had turned into that man in her dream. Then the man jumped from the branch to her window. Slowly he opened her window, and walked toward the bed. He looked down at the sleeping girl. He whispered to her, "Don't worry my Cherry Blossom, I will take you from this hell and make you my queen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not writing for awhile. I have been busy with work and school.

Disclaimer: I did not own CCS.

Chapter 2: The Intro and the Bargain

The next morning Sakura awoke to the sun shining in her face. As she sat up, she looked around the room. She then knew she was no longer in her room. The room was twice the size of her room. Even the bed was bigger than her bed. The bed was the size of a California King bed. The sheets were no longer pink, but a Teal green. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sakura immediately jumped out of bed and answered the door. She looked around, but saw no one. Then she heard a clearing of the throat. She looked down, and saw a miniature Anubis. The clothes he wore were not Egyptian, but the same in the Chronicles of Narnia. (I know it does not seem right, but will see why in the next paragraphs.) Sakura raised an eyebrow at creature and asked, "Can I help you? Better yet, can you help me?" The Anubis looks at her with confused eyes. He replies, "You don't know where you are?" Sakura just nodded. The creature just sighed and explained, "You are in the kingdom called Wolf bane. I am Caesar, the king's right hand servant. The king has asked me to bring you to the throne room NOW." Sakura had no time to change out her night gown, so she did what Caesar told her to do, which was to follow him.

Meanwhile in the throne room, the king was tapping his fingertips on the armrest. He had short messy chocolate brown hair, fair skin, and handsome shining amber eyes. He looked to be 5'6, but he is really 6'3. He wore the same out fit The Phantom of the Opera wore in the end, but he also had a black cloak on. The king was staring at a clock that was facing the throne. The clock was no regular clock. Instead of the usual numbers a clock has, it went from one to fourteen. Suddenly the king jumped when he heard a loud knock the doors. He called out, "Enter Caesar." Caesar opened the door enough for him to enter the room. "Your majesty, I brought the girl like you asked me to." "Good work Caesar. You can show her in now." Caesar walked out of the room and went to get Sakura. Then the king heard the door open again, this time it was Sakura who opened the door. The king was taken aback with the color of her eyes. They were no ordinary green, for they were a jade green. Her skin was the color of a new cherry blossom that had just bloomed. Her lips were pink as a pink rose. For her hair, it reminded him of the rising sun. Sakura's hair reached to her thighs. He thought to him, 'I hope she does except to be mine queen. For, I have not seen any woman as beautiful as this Cherry Blossom.' He motion for her to come closer. Sakura walked closer to where the king stood.

When she was close enough, that is when he made his intro, "Welcome Sakura. I hope you enjoyed the room? I am King Li Syaoran, King of the wolves. This is my kingdom called Wolf bane." Then it was Sakura's turn to speak. "Why did you bring me here? Where are my brother, my sister-in-law, and most of all where is my nephew Yukito?" Syaoran just smiled at her. "I knew you were going to ask me that. I brought only you and your nephew here to my kingdom. I have seen how miserable you were at your brother's place, so brought you here. The other reason is this. I ask of you to be my queen." Sakura was in shock. She just met this man, how could she accept his offer of marriage? Then she replied, "If I say no then what will happen next?" Syaoran just smiled evil and said, "IF you say no, then your nephew's fate rests in your hands." Sakura was now worried for her nephew. Sure she couldn't stand him at times, but did not mean she did not love him. Sakura asked, "What do I have to do? Since my answer is no on the offer to become queened." Syaoran walked up to her and with the wave of hand, they both vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Where they landed was outside the palace. Sakura saw that the palace was surrounded by a huge maze. When she looked down at herself, she noticed she was no longer wearing her night gown, but was wearing dark Baby Phat jeans with a yellow, white stripes shirt that had one sleeve and the other side showed her right shoulder. She wore white ankle socks and her shoes were white addidas with pink lace in the inside of the stripes. "You have fourteen hours to solve my labyrinth. If you fail to rescue your nephew, then he shall become one of my servants." Explained Syaoran. Before he left Sakura alone to start her journey, he gave her a quick kiss on lips. Sakura was speechless. She did not know to say or do. After Syaoran ended the kiss, he backed away from her and disappeared.


End file.
